Wash boy
by LoZfanchick
Summary: Naruto is Prince Sasuke's wash boy, and they are happy. But, that was before Orochimaru came into the picture. sasunaru lemon AU. Also kakairu, in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

I made this for my friend Haley! it's a sasunaru lemon. Originally i was going to have it narusasu but sasunaru works too.

i own this idea thats it

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prince Sasuke and Prince Itachi both walked out of the meeting room with their heads held high. Immediately, two guards ran to both of their sides for protection.

"I hate those meetings!" Sasuke groaned in a hushed voice.

Itachi chuckled under his breath, which freaked the guards out a bit since they never see Itachi show emotion.

"Ah, my little brother, we must go through all the meetings even if most of them are intolerable."

"But they are just about people whining and wanting things. Father does all the talking we just stand by his and mother's side. There's no point in us being there." Sasuke continued to complain.

Itachi only nodded. Sasuke sighed then bid his brother a goodbye. He turned to his guard and spoke.

"Go prepare my bath." He commanded, the soldier nodded then left as Sasuke went into his room.

Sasuke held in a moan as the hot water caressed his pale skin. His wash boy came in with a wet towel and scrub.

"Hi Sasuke." The man greeted.

Sasuke threw him a glance and inside relaxed even more. His wash boy had tan skin, bright blonde hair, and 3 scars on each of his cheeks. Sasuke and he had been together for a very long time. Iruka, Kakashi's wash man, had brought the boy in and he became Sasuke's wash boy.

"Hello dobe." Sasuke greeted smirking, knowing this would get a reaction out of the blonde.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto bit back, dumping a bucket of water on Sasuke's head. "Hah."

Sasuke glared at him but didn't say anything else.

"So, Sasuke how was that meeting today?" Naruto asked as he began to shampoo the raven's head.

Sasuke relaxed even more at the feel of Naruto's finger tips massaging his scalp. Naruto noticed this and smiled. Neither of them would admit it, but they both loved these moments, where they'd talk with each other, bicker, and joke around.

"Pointless, just some idiots complaining, good news for you though." Sasuke said with his eyes closed.

Naruto stopped scrubbing and maneuvered to look at Sasuke's face.

"What?"

"You're not the only dobe out there; there are actually even bigger dobes in the world." Sasuke teased, smirking.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto growled then got up, filled a bucket with cold water and dumped it on the raven.

They laughed and continued talking, while Naruto finished washing Sasuke. Sasuke always took care of his private parts for himself, though. After his bath Sasuke felt refreshed and had Naruto stay in his room for awhile to talk some more. They were interrupted, however, by Orochimaru coming in and pulling Sasuke off to his lesson with him. Neither of the boys liked Orochimaru but he was Sasuke's teacher and he was also the man who reported how Sasuke was doing to his father. Weeks later, Fugaku called Orochimaru down to his throne room to get a report on his son.

"Prince Sasuke is progressing well, but..."

"But?" Fugaku asked annoyed.

"But, I fear that he may have too many distractions around him." Orochimaru said cleverly.

"What type of distractions?" Fugaku asked again with his eyebrows furrowed, displeased.

Makoto, who was sitting in her throne by Fugaku's, looked concern. She glanced at her husband then back to Orochimaru, wearing a frown.

"I fear your son and that wash boy of his are too close. Perhaps you should separate them?"

"We can't do that." Mikoto cut in. "He's Iruka's son." She turned to her husband. "You and I promised to let Naruto work here, we gave our word." Fugaku frowned in thought, trying to figure out how to deal with this situation.

"If I may your majesties, if the boy must work here simply put him to work somewhere far from Prince Sasuke."

Fugaku and Mikoto pondered this for a minute until Fugaku agreed; though, Mikoto didn't seem to keen on the idea.

"Prepare my bath." Sasuke commanded to a maid. The maid nodded and disappeared.

Later, Sasuke laid in the tub and waited for Naruto to come. _Where is he?_Sasuke thought noticing Naruto was later than usual. Finally, the sound of the bathroom door opening resounded in Sasuke's ears.

"Hey dobe, you're later than usual. What happened?" Sasuke asked turned around only to see his mother. "Mom!" He exclaimed and quickly ducked deeper into the water.

"Hello honey," She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry dear, but you father thought it'd be best if we gave Naruto a new job, one that wouldn't distract you." Mikoto said gently, kneeling by her son.

"What?" Sasuke was severely confused. "What're you talking about?"

"Dear, Orochimaru told us that you seemed distracted so he suggested we move Naruto away from you so you can concentrate more." Mikoto said reaching out a hand to brush Sasuke hair.

Sasuke slapped her hand away in rage.

"Why would that dobe be a distraction?! He's just my wash boy!" Sasuke yelled, mad and upset that Naruto was moved.

Sasuke sat up from the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. Mikoto tried to talk with him but he brushed her off.

"Where is Naruto working now?" Sasuke asked with no emotion.

"Honey," Mikoto bit her lip. "I can't tell you that."

"Then, where's Orochimaru?"

"I would guess in the library or in your teaching room." Mikoto suggested turning away as her son got changed and walked right past her.

"Ah, Sasuke, your lessons don't begin until another hour, impatient?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk on his face.

"How do you see Naruto as a distraction?" Sasuke asked glaring at the man.

Orochimaru's smirk faltered but he quickly fixed it. He walked over to Sasuke and put a hand on Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke it just seemed like you would rather talk with your wash boy than learn. You seemed more attached to this servant than to your teacher, which is a problem." He smirked pushing Sasuke to move forward a bit.

Sasuke pulled Orochimaru's hand off of him. Then took a step towards the door and scowled.

"Naruto is merely my wash boy. I feel no other connection to him other than that, wash boy and Prince. Do I make myself clear?" Sasuke said with a glare but in a monotone voice. After a few seconds, Orochimaru dropped his smirk and nodded. "Good."

Sasuke opened the door then quickly shut it and looked down both ways of the hallway. Something yellow caught his eyes to the right and after squinting he could see a blonde head running -or walking- away.

Sasuke ran after the head. _It's probable not him._ He thought, reasoning with himself. _I should just stop right now. He's just a wash boy anyway._He thought, but his feet kept running after the blonde head.

The blonde turned a corner and Sasuke followed but couldn't see the head once he turned. Sasuke looked around and saw a couple of door's slightly ajar, one to his left and one farther up ahead to his right. Sasuke went into the closest one -the left one.

"Dobe?" He called out, not seeing anyone. He tried again but again got no response.

He was about to leave when he heard a slight sneeze come from behind one of the arm chairs in the corner. Smirking, Sasuke slowly walked over to the chair and peaked over to top. There crouching on the floor was Naruto, curled into a ball.

"Hey dobe." He greeted, still smirking.

Naruto flinched and sniffled before muffling out a low 'hello'. Sasuke twisted around and sat in the chair properly.

"How are you doing down there?" Sasuke asked in a teasing tone.

Naruto stood up and without looking at Sasuke rubbed his nose.

"Fine." Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled. "Prince Sasuke." Sasuke flinched and his smile fell.

"Wh...what's with the formality?" Sasuke asked sitting at the edge of the chair.

"Well, you are the Prince and I'm just your wash...ex-wash boy, so I should address you like this." Naruto explained, still not looking at Sasuke.

"But you're allowed to treat me informally." Sasuke explained and Naruto's frame became rigid.

"Why?" Naruto whispered out.

Sasuke looked at him oddly.

"Because...because," Sasuke looked down at the ground.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go. Good day Prince Sasuke." Naruto bowed slightly then turned to leave.

Sasuke shot up from his chair and glared at the retreating head.

"Why are you acting like this?" Sasuke yelled to him, making the blonde stop. "What's wrong dobe?"

"Our relationship is basically master and servant. Servants shouldn't be informal to their masters."

"But you always are, we're always informal with each other. It's ok." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"It's not ok!" Naruto yelled back, turning around to face Sasuke. "You said it yourself! You and I are nothing but wash boy and Prince, there is no other connection! And, maybe I was just being stupid or getting ahead of myself, but I thought we did have another connection!" Naruto yelled, getting teary again, so he furiously wiped his arm against his eyes.

"What connection?" Sasuke asked walking up to him and grabbing his arm. "What other connection do you think we have?" He questioned gently

"Nothing important." Naruto answered meekly.

"Tell me." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto stayed silent for a long time, not looking at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed after his patience ran out.

"I've known you for years. I'm relaxed every time we talk. You always treat me like another person. You don't kiss my ass. And, you get me to smile." Sasuke said as sweetly as he could while lowering his head so that Naruto was forced to look at him. "Do you honestly think I feel no other connection to you other than wash boy and Prince?"

Naruto only closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of air. Sasuke smiled then gently kissed him. Naruto shot back and stared at Sasuke wide eyed. Sasuke chuckled but leaned forward and kissed him again.

Naruto resisted at first but Sasuke bit his lip causing him to open his mouth. Sasuke quickly shoved his tongue inside Naruto's moist cavern and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pulling the blonde flush against him. Naruto didn't waste anytime after Sasuke's tongue met his. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him closer. After awhile; both were completely nude with Sasuke lying on top of Naruto.

"W-wait Sasuke." Naruto breathed pushing Sasuke's mouth away from his neck. "You...you are royalty, you have to save yourself." Naruto said still trying to detach Sasuke from himself.

"I have saved myself," Sasuke smirked. "For you." Naruto laughed a bit but was cut off by Sasuke kissing him.

Sasuke's hand roamed Naruto's body, stopping at Naruto's bum. Sasuke broke their kiss and stuck three fingers inside Naruto's mouth. Naruto glared at him and was about to retort when Sasuke explained to him why he did that. Naruto blushed but sucked on each finger.

"That hurts teme!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke as the raven moved a finger inside of him.

"Relax and it won't hurt as much." Sasuke retorted preparing to push his second finger in.

Naruto hissed as the second finger thrust into him and screamed when Sasuke threw a third in. Sasuke twirled his fingers around and Naruto started crying.

"St...it hu-hurts." He whined pushing at Sasuke's shoulder weakly.

"Well according to this," Sasuke grabbed his cock. "You seem to be enjoying it."

He smirked as he started lightly pulling at the hard organ. Naruto then started to moan, Sasuke thirsted his fingers in deeper and brushed against the blonde's prostate.

"Oh!" Naruto cried out. "Sasuke...there." He gasped.

Sasuke slowly smiled and pulled his fingers out, causing the blonde to whimper in want. Sasuke smirked and hushed him. Sasuke then prepared himself and pushed his head in slowly.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled out, tears brimming at his eyes.

"Relax," Sasuke grunted then pushed all the way in.

Naruto cried and let some tears fall. Sasuke kissed him on the lips then waited for Naruto to give him a sign that he could move. After a few seconds, Naruto grunted and kissed Sasuke.

"You going to move?" He panted out causing Sasuke to smirk.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist and pulled himself out then pounded back in, trying to hit that spot he grazed over before. After a few thrusts, Naruto cried out and Sasuke knew he found it.

"Sas...sa." Naruto moaned out, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Na...ru." Sasuke grunted, grabbing Naruto's manhood and pulling on it in time with his thrusts.

Naruto gasped in pleasure and let out a long moan. A distant sound was heard, but neither noticed. Sasuke grunted as Naruto forced a kiss. Their tongues sloppily met each other, and twisted around each other. Finally, Naruto couldn't take the pleasure anymore.

"Sasuke!" He screamed as he broke their kiss and came onto both their chests.

Sasuke closed his eyes in pleasure, as Naruto's inside's clenched around his dick. He glanced at Naruto's face. Sweat pouring down the tan face, the blonde's eyes slightly parted with lust, and some come on his chin.

Sasuke couldn't control himself; he came right inside Naruto, making the blonde gasp and his eyes widened.

Afterwards, Sasuke had Naruto's head resting on his shoulder as they both looked at their intertwined fingers.

"You really are a teme." Naruto said, pouting.

"What? Does it hurt that bad?" Sasuke asked glancing at the blonde head of hair.

"No, well yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. Do you know how much it hurt when I heard you tell Orochimaru that you felt nothing between us?" Naruto said glaring at the ceiling and before Sasuke could say anything he continued. "Also, that I've been seeing you naked and having to wash you, with my hands! You know how hard that was?!"

Sasuke chuckled and turned Naruto's head up and kissed him.

"I'm sorry." He said smiling sincerely.

"You better be, I've never used so much self restraint, plus you always want me to wash you, sometimes twice a day!" Naruto continued to rant.

Sasuke laughed more than kissed him again.

"Well, next time, I'll let you join me and we'll wash each other."

Naruto frowned and sat up, then winced and laid back down on Sasuke.

"I'm not your wash boy anymore Sasuke, remember?"

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Itachi stood in front of his parents, blushing slightly with Kisame behind him, also with some pink on his cheeks.

"Are you sure Itachi? Orochimaru said Naruto was distracting Sasuke." Fugaku asked resting his head in his hand.

"Father, are you going to believe a mere teacher or your own flesh and blood?" A silence fell after that. "Trust me father, Sasuke won't be able to concentrate at all if Naruto is removed from him."

"I agree with Itachi dear." Mikoto threw in.

Fugaku nodded then agreed to let Naruto be Sasuke's wash boy again. After that, Itachi and Kisame left the throne room and wandered the halls.

"Not be able to concentrate?" Kisame asked. "After what we walked in on, I don't think you're brother would be able to put up with life. What with how hard and fast they were going at it." Kisame joked while blushing remembering the incident.

"Hn." Itachi said a small tinge of pink on his cheeks, also remembering walking in on his brother pounding into Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alright, for clarification the sound was Itachi and Kisame looking in on the two and most likely fainting.

Hope you liked it! hug


	2. Apple

OK! this is a back story to how Iruka got to work in the palace.

KAKAIRU!

i own this idea that's it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi sighed as he walked around the village, Konoha. He had four guards surrounding him, all armed just in case.

_Mikoto and Fugaku are too nice to me._ He thought as he scanned the guards.

Kakashi was, sort of like Fugaku's advisor. He would always help Fugaku with his problems and so Fugaku let him stay at the palace and treated like he was royalty. But, often Kakashi escaped the guards, like he was about to right now.

"Sir, where is Kakashi?" A guard asked.

"What are you talking about he's right..." The guard turned around to show the other guard that Kakashi was in the center of them, only to meet air. "He's gone!"

"Search the area!" Another guard yelled, and all four broke up to look for the masked man.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was lounging about up in a tree, eating an apple he swiped from a stand. Kakashi closed his eyes enjoying just relaxing. That's when something caught his eye.

_Is that the guy from the apple stand?_ He wondered looking at his apple. Kakashi only saw the man's back at the stand but the outline looked the same. He had brown hair tied up in the back and a scar across his nose. _He's actually kind of cute._

Iruka huffed as he kicked the dirt. _I swear I saw that thief come this way._

Suddenly, a plop was heard behind him. Startled, Iruka jumped and quickly turned to see who or what it was. There, standing in front of him, was a silver haired man, with a mask on covering half of his face.

"Hi there!" The silver haired man greeted with what might be a smile.

"H-hello." Iruka greeted then looked the man over again and noticed the apple. "Wait a minute! You're the one who stole from my stand!"

"Yes, yes I am." Kakashi admitted still smiling.

"Don't deny- wait what?" Iruka said utterly confused. "You're not going to deny it or come up with an excuse?"

"No, of course not I am an adult; I will take responsibility for my actions." Kakashi said walking closer to Iruka.

"Oh." Iruka blushed a bit at how direct the man was. He was so used to kids stealing and making up some excuse he wasn't used to someone being so honest.

"So, to make up for this apple I will take you on a date!" Kakashi declared grabbing Iruka's arm.

"What?!" Iruka's face turned scarlet. "You don't have to do that!"

"Oh, so you are interested in me." Kakashi exclaimed joyfully.

"What?! No!"

"But you didn't protest the date you just said I didn't have to."

Iruka bowed his head in embarrassment, not knowing what else to say to the man.

"My name is Kakashi, by the way." Kakashi said already dragging Iruka away.

"K-Kakashi? You wouldn't happen to be the advisor Kakashi?" Iruka asked now, completely confused and embarrassed.

"Yes, that's me, though advisor might not be the best word for it."

Iruka couldn't believe this. This was Kakashi the advisor dragging him on a date, and since this was Kakashi the advisor why didn't he just pay for the apple it would've saved him this trouble. Iruka sighed not getting the guy next to him at all.

"Kakashi, sir." A guard spoke while running towards Iruka and Kakashi.

"Oh drat, you found me." Kakashi pouted but tightened his grip on Iruka's arm.

"Sir, please stop escaping us guards, we're here for your protection."

"Guess we have to go back to the palace, eh?" Kakashi asked.

"That would be best." The guard said then pulled out a whistle, shortly after blowing it all the guards appeared by them.

"Come on..." Kakashi started. "Oh, I never did get your name. What is it?"

"Iruka, and um...can you let go?" Iruka said while scanning the guards as they surrounded the pair.

"Iruka." Kakashi smiled, while testing the name. "I can't let go I owe you a date. So, a quick stop at the palace then we go to our date, ok?"

"Alright." Iruka said nervously as they both walked towards the palace.

Once there, Kakashi presented Iruka to the King and Queen saying the Iruka was his new wash boy. Iruka hit Kakashi and exclaimed that he was not. But after the Queen and King congratulated him and officially gave him the title he realized something- he was stuck.

"You tricked me." Iruka deadpanned, glaring at the silver haired man.

"Maybe a little, but how about this, until you and I get to go on our date you will be my wash boy." Kakashi said smiling.

"Do I have to live here?" Iruka asked.

"No, of course not, you can live outside the palace. So, will you be my wash boy?"

Iruka thought for a minute then glanced at a pleading and puppy dog eyed Kakashi. He sighed.

"Ok."

Kakashi smiled then gave Iruka a huge hug and kissed him. Iruka's eyes grew and he tried to wiggle out of Kakashi's grip, but once again he was stuck.

_All this for an apple._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

so, there you go hoped you liked it! this was also a gift for my friend. -


	3. just want you to know

OK everyone, well I got a review like a LONG time ago from this whole lit thing so I guess I'm in danger of being taken down….whatever.

Anyway there are two places you can read my stories, my main place is deviantart .com/

And then the other place (that I'm still trying to understand) is .

Well that's it, so I suggest you guys try finding me there.

Though I do NOT post lemons on DA so all lemons are on adultfanfic.

Anywho, both websites are free but you HAVE to be 18 to go on adultfanfic (sorry younger fans, I was there once upon a time, I know how you feel)

So feel free to watch me there if not Thank you for following me this far :D

I LOVE all of you xoxoxo 3 :D

If I'm not taken down I will comeback here….someday (cue dramatic music)

Love you all and thank you SOOO much!


End file.
